Pietro The XMan
by Jess Maximoff
Summary: Sequel to Pietro The Acolyte. Now Pietro is joining the X-Men. What adventures will he go on? Read to find out.
1. Chapter 1

I'm finally writing the sequel Pietro The Acolyte. Sorry it took so long.

The story begins at the end of the series. Takes place one week after **Ascension (Part 2)**.

Pietro went back to the Brotherhood when they thought Magneto was dead. The subway rec in **No Good Deed **happened, but they didn't pretend to be heros. Apocalypse was defeated and everyone is relaxing.

Now that the explanation is done, enjoy the first chapter.

* * *

The Brotherhood was at home, which had been fixed up thanks to the lady Lance saved from that subway rec.

"God bless you and your good heart, Lance," said Pietro.

Todd was watching the new big screen TV and Fred was in the kitchen, eating.

"What can I say," said Lance.

Wanda sat new to her twin and rested her head on his shoulder. It was good to have her brother back with them.

Pietro smiled and he wrapped his arm around his sister.

"That was some fight, huh?" said Lance.

"Yeah, yo," said Todd. "And I don't ever wanna go through that again."

"Here-here," said Pietro.

There was a knock at the door.

"I'll get it."

Pietro answered the door. It was Rogue.

"Oh, hey, Rogue," said Pietro. "What's up?"

"Ah just wanted to see you," said Rogue. "So, how is everythin'?"

"Great. The house isn't a mess. We have food. No roaches everywhere. We got a new TV. Everything's perfect."

"That's good."

"Just hope it stays that way. Now that Apocalypse is gone and Magneto disappeared somewhere. Hopefully he won't bother me or the Brotherhood anymore."

"Yeah, 'bout that. I've been meaning to ask you. Now that Magneto's gone, I was wonderin'-"

"If the Brotherhood and I would consider joining the X-Men?"

"Yeah."

"Sorry, Rogue," said Pietro. "But that's not going to happen anytime soon. Non of them would want to join or get up early for training. And I'd never leave them. Not again."

"I understand," said Rogue.

"I think you should join."

They turned to see Wanda.

"Wha?" asked Pietro.

"I think you should join the X-Men," said Wanda. "Do some good to make up for the bad you were forced to do."

"But then I'll be leaving you guys again."

"You'll just leave the house. We'll still see you. What? We can't visit you at the mansion?"

"You can visit him," said Rogue. "You can join if you want."

"No thanks."

"The guys won't like this," said Pietro.

"They'll understand."

Pietro thought about. He said to Rogue,

"I'll join under on condition."

* * *

Please review.


	2. Chapter 2

Pietro agreed to join the X-Men if the Brotherhood were put under their protection and gained extra funds from them. The Professor agreed to Pietro's condition.

Now, Pietro was walked out of his room and went to get some breakfast before school.

"Morning," Rogue greeted him.

"Morning," he said back.

Some on the New Mutants stared at Pietro. For a long time they were told the Brotherhood was a gang of misfits who did nothing but caused trouble. And they they couldn't trust anyone of them.

Now the leader of the misfit gang was an X-Man.

"So you're really an X-Man now?" asked Amara.

"I sure am," said Pietro.

"This is gonna get a little weird for awhile," said Sam.

"Yeah. I know."

"Who didn't the other Brotherhood members come with you?" asked Jamie.

"They don't like following rules."

"And you do?"

"Well, not really. I just wanted to turn my life around."

"Hurry up," said Scott. "Or you'll be late for school."

Pietro picked up his back and swung it over his shoulder. Rogue picked up her backpack. Pietro noticed the bird plushie and Rogue's backpack and Rogue noticed the bunny plushie on Pietro's bag.

They smiled at each other.

* * *

Scott parked his car in the school parking lot.

They all went to there different classes.

On the way to his, Pietro ran into his sister and the Brotherhood.

"Hey, guys," greeted Pietro.

"Hey," said Todd. "So, what's it like livin' wit the X-Geeks?"

Wanda elbowed him in the arm.

"Ow! I mean the X-Men."

"It's okay," said Pietro. "We train early in the morning, but I always get up early, so it's no big deal."

"Maybe for you," said Lance. "But it was a pain in the ass for me."

"You never were a morning person."

The warning bell went off. Class would start soon.

"Later, guys."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	3. Chapter 3

Pietro and Rogue where in third period together. It was history class.

"Class," said the teacher. "We have a new student."

A girl with Blonde and and blue eyes walked in.

"This is Regan Wyngarde."

Pietro and Rogue's eyes went wide.

"Is that her?" mouthed Rogue.

"It is," Pietro mouthed back.

Regan took a seat next to Pietro.

As class got started, Pietro wrote a note and passed it to Regan.

_Hi, Regan. I'm Pietro Maximoff._

Regan passed him a note.

_Hi, Pietro. Nice to meet you._

Pietro wrote another note.

_Do you know who your dad is?_

_Yeah. Why?_

_I know him._

_You do?_

_Yes._

_How is he? I haven't seen him in a long time._

Pietro didn't answer right away.

_We'll talk more after lunch._

_Okay._

It was going to be hard to tell her that her dad was dead.

* * *

"You're going to have to tell her," said Rogue.

She and Pietro sat at a table in the lunch room.

"I know," said Pietro.

"Yo," said Todd, sitting with them. "There's a new student. She's a hot girl with blond hair."

"Her name Regan Wyngarde?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah, yo."

"We met her," said Rogue.

"And I'm going to have to tell her that her dad died," said Pietro, his elbows on the table, fingers in his hair.

"You know her dad?" asked Todd.

"Yeah. Her dad's Jason Wyngarde. Mastermind. Remember?"

"Oh, right. You promised him you'd find his daughters."

"Yeah. I found Megan and told her. She wasn't happy to find out he died. I feel bad about telling Regan."

"She has a right to know," said Rogue.

"She's comin' over here," said Todd.

Regan came over to their table.

"Hey," she said.

"Hey," the three said.

"Regan, this is my girlfriend Rogue and one of my best friends Todd."

"Hi, Rogue, Todd," said Regan.

"So, what do you think of Bayville?" asked Rogue.

"Nice place. But I only came to find my dad." She turned to Pietro. "You said you knew him?"

Pietro nodded.

"Where is he?"

"You know he's a mutant, right?" asked Pietro, changing the subject.

"Yeah. So am I. I have the same powers he has. Illusion Casting. Plus I have some Telepathy."

"I have super speed."

"I'm a toad," said Todd.

"I absorb other mutants powers through touch," said Rogue.

"Cool," said Regan.

"Pie," Rogue whispered to Pietro. "Tell her already."

Pietro sighed.

"Regan."

"Yeah?"

"You're dad is dead."

* * *

Please review.


	4. Chapter 4

Regan just sat there in shock. Her eyes were wide and sad.

"N-no," stuttered Regan. "Th-that's n-not true."

"I saw him die right in front of me," said Pietro. "Before he died, he asked me to find you and tell you that he loves you. I'm sorry, Regan. I'm really sorry. He's gone."

Regan just sat there quietly.

"You gonna be okay?" asked Rogue.

"I don't know. My dad is dead and I haven't seen him in years. And my mom passed away not too long ago. I have no where else to go."

"If ya want, you can came stay at the Xavier Institute."

"Or you can came to the Brotherhood House," offered Todd.

"Thanks," said Regan. "I gotta go."

She left.

* * *

"I hope she'll be okay," said Pietro as he and Rogue walked to Scott's car.

"Ah think she will," said Rogue. "She just needs time."

"What the heck are you doing in my car, Sam?"

The saw Scott scolding someone, but didn't know why.

They rushed over and saw Sam Guthrie (Cannonball) the blond haired, brown eyes member of the New Mutants making out with Regan. Well, they were making out until Scott caught them.

"What's goin' on?" asked Rogue.

"Sam and this girl were were fooling around in my car!" said Scott.

"We weren't fooling," said Sam. "Not really. I found Regan crying and I asked her what was wrong and she told me how both her parents died and we just talked, found stuff we had in common. Then eventually, the next thing I know, we're making out."

"Sam is so sweet," said Regan. "He's nice, cute, and a great kisser."

"Heh." Sam blushed a little.

"Alright!" said Pietro. "Wait a go, Sam!"

"You two can kiss and all, but no funny business in my car," said Scott.

"Can we go to the mansion now?" asked Rogue.

"Yeah," said Jean, who was there the whole time, but didn't say anything. "I got lots of homework too do."

* * *

A Few Days Later

Regan got settled in at the Institute and made some friends. Sam became her boyfriend.

"You've only been here a week or so and you're already doing so much good," said Rogue.

"I didn't do too much," said Pietro.

Regan ran over to Pietro and gave him a hug.

"Thanks," she said.

"No prob."

* * *

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	5. Chapter 5

It's been two months since Pietro joined the X-Men. Things were going great. He fit in into the group perfectly and everyone liked having him around. He always made things fun. Even Logan's sessions.

Speaking of sessions, it was time for sparing practise.

"Pietro," said Jean. "It's your turn to spar with Scott." She gestured him to the mat where Scott stood, waving.

"Oh, right, sure." He nodded and walked onto the mat.

Scott gave a small smirk, "You ready?"

Pietro shrugged, "I guess so, you want me to say that I'm not?" Scott only gave a smirk before running over and swinging his leg up. Pietro ducked under his leg and grabbed it in passing, flopping him onto his back. Scott grunted as his back hit the mat. Pietro wrapped his arm around his leg, "There, are we done yet?"

"Not yet." Scott rolled over, knocking Pietro to the ground as well. Scott quickly rolled on top of him and held him down by the wrists. "I can always improvise."

"Improvisation doesn't always get you where you want to be." Pietro said smugly before he flipped over on top of Scott, wrapping his legs around his torso. "Especially when you're trying to beat me." He bent over backwards and flipped Scott over, sending him flying to the edge of the mat. Scott rolled before slowly standing. The team watching began to get a little more excited at the show.

"Wow. You should try some of this stuff with Logan. Where did you learn it all?" He got into proper stance.

Pietro, who was still standing on his hands, bent over and flipped himself upright. "When I was with the Acolytes, Sabretooth would train me." He got into stance.

"Must've been some train, huh."

"The New Mutants always complain about Logan's training. If they had to train with Sabretooth, they'd be dead."

"I'm surprise you didn't die from training with that guy."

"Same here, man."

Then continued to spar. Scott charged, swinging his elbow out and jabbed Pietro in the stomach.

Pietro recovered, grabbing Scott's extended elbow and spinning him around to hit the mat again.

There spar went on for awhile until Jean walked onto the mat, clapping her hands.

"Alright, great job, you two. You're really good, Pietro."

"Thanks," said Pietro.

"Hey, maybe we should spar again some time," said Scott. "You got some awesome moves."

"Yeah. You too. I think we should spar again some time."

Pietro went to watch the other students spar.

* * *

"So, your dad just disappeared?" asked Bobby.

"Pretty much," said Pietro. "After Apocalypse was defeated, I took Magneto to his base to rest. The next day, he was gone."

"Good riddance," muttered Ray.

"Yeah," agreed Amara. "He did nothing but cause us trouble."

"It's thanks to him that everyone knows about mutants and hates us," said Kitty.

"I hope he never comes back," said Kurt.

"We can only hope," said Pietro. "But something tells me he will come back."

* * *

Please review.


	6. Chapter 6

Pietro was heading over to Remy's apartment. When Magneto was thought to be dead, Remy bought an apartment for himself and his wife and daughter to live in.

Pietro knocked on the door.

"Remy? It's me Pietro."

Remy opened the door. All he wore was a white undershirt and black boxers. His hair was a mess.

"Hey, Pietro," said Remy. "Come in."

The apartment was pretty small. And it was messy. Pietro saw Remy's wife, Bella, feeding their one year and three months old daughter Claire.

"Hi, Pietro," said Bella.

"Hey, Bella," said Pietro. "Hi, Claire."

"Pie-Pie!" said Claire, happy to see him.

Pietro picked her up and blew on her tummy. She giggled.

"Sweetie," said Remy, taking his daughter. "Can you go play while Dada talks to Uncle Pie."

She nodded. Remy put her down and Claire ran off to play with her toys.

"So, how are things?" Pietro asked Remy.

"Not too good," said Remy. "We're running out of money and I can get a job that pays more money. We're going broke and may live on the streets."

"We don't know what to do," said Bella. "I don't want Claire to live on the streets."

Pietro crossed his arms. He brought one hand up to rub his chin and he started to think of a way to help them.

"I got it! Come to the Institute."

"The Institute?" asked Remy. "Remy don't know."

"Come on," said Pietro. "You don't need to pay rent or anything. You can live there for free. You and your family can live in comfort and Claire will have lots of friends to play with. And the Institute needs more Instructors. Lately more and more students are coming to the Institute. Four Instructors and two Junior Instructors aren't enough."

(Scott and Jean are the Junior Instructors. They're still students, but they help teach the younger mutants.)

"Remy don't know. What could Remy teach?"

"You can offer combat training and teach them how to use bo-staffs."

"Remy guesses Remy can do that."

"You should do it, Remy," said Bella. "We can't keep living like this."

Claire walked back in and looked up at her dada, holding up one of her dolls, and smiled at him.

Remy smiled back.

"Remy'll do it."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	7. Chapter 7

An orange cat with big, yellow eyes jumped up into Charles's lap and settled there, purring.

"Hello, Mystique," Charles said to the cat, petting her.

Pietro walked into the office.

"Hi, Professor," said Pietro.

"Hello, Pietro."

"I didn't know you had a cat."

Mystique looked at Pietro with her big eyes.

"I found her yesterday," said Charles. "Her name is Mystique."

"You named her Mystique?" laughed Pietro.

Charles chuckled. "I thought the name suited her."

Pietro started to pet the cat.

"Hello, Mystique. I'm Pietro."

Mystique purred.

"Is there something you want, Pietro?" asked Charles.

"Well, there's this party at Paul's house. Me, Rogue, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Sam, and Regan were wondering if it was okay if we went. There's no alcohol and both of Paul's parents will be there."

(If non of you remember, Paul is Scott's human friend at school.)

"Well, if it's supervised and safe then of course you can go."

"Thanks."

Pietro petted Mystique some more.

"You know, I once had neighbors who had a cat. You need to make sure she sees a vet and gets all her shots." He looked at her nails. "And she need her nails cut. She can scratch someone's face off with these."

"She almost scratched Logan's off."

They both laughed.

* * *

Lance came over to the mansion with his jeep and he gave Kitty, Sam, and Regan a ride to the party. Scott, Jean, Pietro and Rogue went in Scott's car.

Other teens were already at the party.

"Lance, let's dance," said Kitty, grabbing her boyfriend's hand, heading to the dance floor.

Sam and Regan were playing Paul's video games.

"You're the only girl I met who enjoys playing Call Of Duty," said Sam.

"Other girls don't like this game?" asked Regan.

Scott and Jean were dancing. Pietro went over to the snack table and put a few cookies in a napkin. He rapped them up and put them in his pocket.

"What are you doing?" asked Rogue.

"I promised Claire I'd get her some cookies from the party."

Rogue smiled. "That was a nice thing you did for Remy and his family."

"Yeah, well, it's the least I can do."

"Pie, don't beat yourself over the bad things. They weren't your fault. Magneto blackmailed you into it all."

"I still feel bad. And I feel I need to do good things so I don't end up like him."

"Sugar, trust me. You will _never _end up like Magneto."

Pietro smiled. "Thanks, Rogue."

"Your welcome."

"Wanna dance?"

"Sure."

* * *

The Professor does actually have a cat named Mystique. At least in the Earth-1610 comics he does.

Please review.


	8. Chapter 8

Wildcat-Want a respond to your review? Here it is. Thanks a million time for reading and review. It gives me what I need to write more chapters. Thanks for reading my stories.

midnight-lady123123-Thanks fore reading and reviewing my stories. You're the best. Thanks for being a loyal fan and reader. You're my number one fan and I love reading the reviews you leave. And I love the two X-Men Evolution stories you're writing and hope you update on both of them soon.

Pietro-4-eva-Thanks for reading my stories and reviewing them. You rock.

All of you are the best.

Enjoy.

* * *

"I love going to parties," said Regan.

"Like, me too," said Kitty.

"Let's keep dancing," said Pietro.

He went over to the stereo and put on the song Footloose by Kenny Loggins.

_Been working so hard_  
_I'm punching my card_  
_Eight hours. For what?_  
_Oh, tell me what I got_

_I get this feeling_  
_That time's just holding me down._  
_I'll hit the ceiling_  
_Or else I'll tear up this town._

_Tonight I gotta cut_  
_Loose, footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me offa my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose._

_You're playing so cool_  
_Obeying every rule_  
_Dig way down in your heart_  
_You're burning, yearning for some_

_Somebody to tell you_  
_That life ain't passing you by_  
_I'm trying to tell you_  
_It will if you don't even try._  
_  
You can fly if you'd only cut  
__Loose, footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Oowee, Marie_  
_Shake it, shake it for me_  
_Whoa, Milo_  
_C'mon, c'mon let's go_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose._

_We got to turn you around_  
_You put your feet on the ground_  
_Now take a hold of your soul_  
_I'm turning it loose.  
_  
_Footloose_  
_Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me offa my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_  
_Everybody cut footloose_

_Footloose, f__ootloose, f__ootloose  
__Kick off your Sunday shoes_  
_Please, Louise_  
_Pull me offa my knees_  
_Jack, get back_  
_C'mon before we crack_  
_Lose your blues_

_Everybody cut, everybody cut  
__Everybody cut, everybody cut  
__Everybody cut, everybody cut  
__Everybody, everybody cut  
Footloose!_

"Yeah!" exclaimed Kitty. "Woo!"

"Awesome!" said Sam.

"You played this song at the dance at school," said Lance.

"I know," said Pietro. "But it's a great song."

"It got me moving," said Regan.

"Same here," said Kitty.

Pietro pulled Rogue in for a kiss. She kissed back.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	9. Chapter 9

Pietro, Rogue, Scott, and Jean were in the Cerebro room. Jean was using Cerebro to locate Jason's last daughter.

"Nothing," said Jean. "I can't find her."

"Please keep trying," said Pietro. "I promised Jason I'd find all three of them."

"Wait! I got something."

_Lorna Dane. Mutant. Power: Magnetic Manipulation. Location: California._

'Dane?' thought Pietro. Then he remembered the picture of the lady and her baby.

"It's my sister!"

"What?" asked Scott. "What do you mean your sister?"

"Magneto remarried and made another kid. I didn't know if the kids was a boy or girl or where he or she lived. But the lady's last name was Dane so Lorna must be my sister."

"There's a way to find out for sure," said Rogue.

"Let's go," said Jean, taking off the Cerebro helmet.

"Whoa, wait a sec," said Scott. "Professor X, Storm, Hank, and Logan are all out and left me and Jean in charge. We can't leave the students in the mansion unsupervised."

"Then you two stay and Rogue and I will go," said Pietro.

"And what is something happens to you two? I can't let you two go alone."

"Well, we need to do something," said Rogue. "If we don't get to Lorna now, someone else will. Ah'm sure Magneto and Mystique are out there and are trying to rebuild their mutant army. They won't hesitate to recruit a girl who has the exact same powers as Magneto."

"She's right, Scott," said Jean.

Scott sighed.

"Who should we put in charge while we're gone?"

* * *

Remy and Bella were still at the mansion, so they were put in charge.

Pietro landed The Blackbird (X-Jet) down smoothly in California in a spot no one would see it.

"Nice job, Pietro," said Scott.

"Piece of cake," said Pietro.

"You can come out no, Bobby," said Jean. "I know you're here."

Bobby came out of his hiding spot.

"How did you-Oh right. You have telepathy."

Jean smiled.

"I really wish you didn't sneak your way into these missions," said Scott.

"Well, maybe if you trusted me more, I wouldn't need to sneak around," said Bobby.

"Never mind," said Rogue. "Let's go."

* * *

Please leave this chapter a review.


	10. Chapter 10

Scott knocked on the door of the house Lorna lived in.

A woman with blond hair and green eyes opened the door.

"Can I help you?" the woman asked.

"Are you Suzanna Dane?" asked Scott.

"Yes."

"We're from the Xavier Institute for Gifted Youngsters."

"We're here to see your daughter," said Jean.

"What is the Xavier Institute?" asked Suzanna.

"It's a school for gifted children like Lorna."

"If you would let us in, we'll explain," said Scott.

Suzanna let the five mutants enter her home.

She gasped when she got a good look at Pietro.

"You look like Erik!"

"Uh oh," said Bobby. "This isn't going to be good."

"Get out!" Suzanna screamed at Pietro.

"Wait!" said Rogue. "Pietro isn't with Magneto!"

"Mom? Why are you screaming?"

A girl who was Bobby's age came in. She had green hair and green eyes. Her hair was tied back in a ponytail. She wore jeans and a green tank top.

Bobby stared at her.

'Wow! She's hot!'

"Hi," he said.

"Hi," said the girl. "I'm Lorna Dane. Who are you?"

"I'm Bobby Drake."

"Lorna, go upstairs," ordered Suzanna.

"Why?" asked Lorna.

"Just go!"

"Hang on!" said Pietro. "I'm not here to hurt her! I'm here to keep her safe!"

"Who are you?" asked Lorna.

"I'm Pietro Maximoff. I'm your brother."

"I don't have a brother."

"You do. And you have a sister."

"Get out of my house now, or I'm calling the police!" screamed Suzanna.

"We're goin'!" snapped Rogue.

They got out of the house and Suzanna slammed the door.

"Well, that went well."

"Shut up, Bobby," said Scott.

* * *

Please leave a review before you go.


	11. Chapter 11

The X-Men were still in California. They couldn't leave, because they needed to make sure Magneto or any other bad guy got Lorna.

Right now, they were at the beach. Bobby had talked them into it. He figured they'd have some fun while they were there.

Bobby used his powers to make a surf board and went surfing. The rest went to play volleyball. Pietro and Rogue Vs. Scott and Jean. Eventually it was just Pietro Vs. Scott with Rogue and Jean watching from the side.

"Are they really playin' volleyball?" asked Rogue.

"No," said Jean. "It's more like dueling."

They kept smacking the ball back and forth. The girls were amazed the ball didn't pop by now.

After awhile Jean got tired of the competitiveness and stopped the ball with her power.

"Huh?" said the boys.

The ball flew over to Jean.

"Okay, it's a tie. You both win. Now can you two stop the competitiveness? I thought you two were becoming friends, not rivals."

"It was just some friendly rivalry, Jean," said Scott. "We're sorry."

"Yeah," said Pietro. "We won't get carried away again. Promise."

"Good," said Jean.

She and Rogue walked off.

"I was going to beat you," said Pietro.

"You wish," said Scott.

"Boys," said Jean.

"Tell me about," said Rogue.

Bobby got back on the beach and laid down on the beach blanket. His eyes were closed and his hands were behind his head.

"Bobby, right?"

He opened his eyes and saw Lorna.

"Oh, hey," said Bobby, sitting up.

She sat next to him.

"What are you doing here?"

"I snuck out of my house," said Lorna.

"You're mom will kill you."

"Yeah. But I needing to know the truth. My mom said she met this guy named Erik Lehnsherr. She said he was evil and crazy."

"She's right."

"And she said she didn't want him to find me. That's why she wanted Pietro to leave."

"But Pietro doesn't work for Magneto. Not anymore. He's with us, the X-Men."

"X-Men?"

"We're a super hero team that helps people."

"Cool!"

Bobby grinned.

"What are your power?" Lorna asked.

"Ice Manipulation. I can make ice. They call me Iceman."

"Mine is Magnetic Manipulation. I can control anything that's made of metal."

"Magneto has the same power."

"Who?"

"Your dad."

"Lorna."

Pietro came over.

"What are you doing here?"

"I wanted talk to you," said Lorna. "I need to know everything."

"Oh don't worry," said a voice. "You'll find out everything soon enough."

An eighteen-year-old girl with brown hair and blue eyes stood before them.

"Who are you?" asked Lorna.

"Martinique Wyngarde. But you can call me Mastermind."

* * *

Martinique's power is Telepathic Illusions like Regan. She's called Goddess by a few people because of her beauty. She may look beautiful and innocent, but inside, she's evil.

Please review.


	12. Chapter 12

"Martinique?" said Pietro. "I've been looking for you. I knew your dad."

"I know," said Martinique. "Magneto already told me."

"Magneto? So he IS building up an army!"

"And you're part of it," said Bobby. "Aren't you?"

"You're right, kid," smirked Martinique.

"I'm NOT a kid!"

"Lorna, come with me."

"No way!" exclaimed Lorna.

"Don't be stupid. Just come-"

Martinique was hit with an optic blast.

Scott, Rogue, and Jean rushed over.

"Leave," ordered Jean.

"You can not beat me," said Martinique.

Then the X-Men suffered from her illusions she projected into there minds.

Bobby was being attacked by monsters, Rogue saw everyone she cared about die from touching her, Jean witnessed the death of one of her best friends when she was eleven, Scott was falling out of the airplane again and got separated from his brother, and Pietro was strapped down on a metal table with someone standing over him holding a needle.

As they clutched their heads, Jean's eyes started to glow. They were fire like.

"Guys, it's just an illusion."

She used her powers to block the illusions."

"Thanks, Jean," said Scott.

"Where's Lorna?" asked Bobby.

Next to Martinique, a woman with black hair appeared out of no where holding Lorna.

"Let her go!" yelled Pietro.

"Who are you?" demanded Rogue.

"I'm Beth Al-Reraph. But you can call me Astra."

"Leave Lorna alone!" yelled Bobby.

"I don't think so."

Before she could port away, Pietro ran up to her, punched her in the noise, and then he knocked Martinique off her feet and brought Lorna back to their side in less then thirty seconds.

"You'll pay for this, Pietro," sneered Martinique. "I promise."

Astra teleported them away.

"Thanks, bro," said Lorna.

"Sure, sis," said Pietro.

* * *

Astra is a villain from the comics. Her power is teleportation. She was part of the original Brotherhood in the comics.

Please leave a review.


	13. Chapter 13

Wildcat-Thanks for the advice. Sure, I'd like to hear your ideas for stories. Go ahead and send them.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

After convincing Lorna's mom to let her come with them to the Xavier Institute, the X-Men headed home.

Once there, they found Wanda, Lance, Todd, and Fred in the kitchen.

"Hey, what are you guys doing here?" asked Pietro.

"Mystique came back," said Lance. "She said we were worthless and kicked us out."

"Sorry, man."

"Wait, did you say Mystique?" asked Rogue. "Ah, she's back too?"

"What do you man?" asked Fred.

"Magneto's back and he has two new lackeys."

"That sucks."

"Who's she?" asked Todd, pointing at Lorna.

"Pietro's little sister and Bobby's new girlfriend," Scott said with a small smirk.

Bobby and Lorna blushed.

"Aw man!" complained Todd, arms high in the air. "Every guy has a pretty girl but me!"

"I told you," said Pietro. "Take more showers and brush your teeth every day."

"Anyway," said Jean. "You guys can stay here."

"Thanks," said Wanda.

She walked over to Lorna.

"So, you're my half sister."

"Yeah," said Lorna. "Pietro told me a a few things about you. It's nice to meet you, Wanda. I never had a sister before."

"Me neither. Not a female one anyway."

"Hey!" Pietro glared at his twin. Wanda smirked.

The X-Men and Brotherhood snickered.

* * *

Lance and Kitty were in Lance's new room.

"All packed," said Lance.

"Something wrong?" asked Kitty.

"I don't know if I can do the whole X-Man thing again."

"Sure you can. You did it before. Pietro's been here for months."

"No one was giving him a hard time like Summers gave me."

"I promise that won't happen again."

"Well, look who's come crawling back."

Scott stood in the door way, arms crossed, he smirked.

"Summers," growled Lance.

"Relax," chuckled Scott. "I was kidding. And everyone says I'm a tight wad who can't take a joke."

"Hey, Lance," said Pietro. "You shouldn't have left, man."

"Having a great time here, Tro?" Lance asked.

"You bet."

* * *

Please review.


	14. Chapter 14

"The new mutants are here," said Regan.

"Let's go meet them," said Jubilee.

The new mutants were in the area near the stairs when you first walk into the mansion.

"Welcome to the Institute," said Charles.

"Hello," said a Japanese girl with black hair and black eyes. "My name is Hisako Ichiki."

"Hey, Shiro," Kurt said to the boy next to him. "You're not the only Japanese student anymore."

Shiro had join the Institute a month ago and he and Kurt became good friends.

"I'm Edward Tancredi," said a boy with orange hair and green eyes. "But I go by Eddie."

"Hi, Eddie," said Kitty. "Welcome."

"What's your name?" Amara asked a boy with black hair and blue eyes.

"I'm Julian Keller. I have Telekinesis."

"Cool. So does Jean."

"This place is huge," said a boy who was Jamie's age. His eyes were black, he had no hair, and he had scales, webbed fingers/feet, and gills.

"What's your name?" asked Jubilee.

"Sammy Paré."

"Follow me," said Ororo.

She showed the new arrivals to their rooms.

"Only four?" asked Pietro. "I thought there was a fifth mutant coming."

"Guess he or she isn't comin' today," said Rogue.

Someone knocked on the door.

"I'll get it," said Roberto.

He opened the door and there stood a girl with long, black hair and blue eyes. He wore a light blue mini shirt and purple tank top.

The boys stared at her.

"(Whistle)," went Roberto.

"Wow," said Sam.

"Damn," said Todd. "She fine!"

'Hot!' thought Bobby.

"H-hi," Fred forced out.

"Hi," the girl said with a British accent. "I'm Elizabeth Braddock. You can call me Betsy."

She walked over to Pietro. His cheeks flushed.

"What's your name, cutie?"

"Pa-Pa-Pietro Maximoff," he stuttered.

"Pietro huh? You Italian?"

"No. Polish."

Rogue cleared her throat.

"Oh, uh, this is Rogue."

"Ah'm Pietro's girlfriend," said Rogue.

Betsy frowned. Then smiled.

"Nice meeting you both."

She walked up the stairs.

* * *

Hisako Ichiki AKA Armor is from the comics. Her powers are Psionic Exo-Armor. She possesses a psionic body armor created by her ancestors that grants her increased strength and endurance. In addition, the body armor greatly strengthens the force behind her offensive blows and protects her from a significant degree of physical harm.

Edward "Eddie" Tancredi AKA Wing is also from the comics. Self-Propelled Flight is his power. In the comics, he was given the cure and lost his powers. A sentient called Danger pretended to be his friend Armor filled him with lies about how he should end his life. He committed suicide. He had a crush on Kitty and would act tough.

Julian Keller AKA Hellion is from the comics. He has Telekinesis. Has a green kinetic energy signature when he uses his powers. He was part of a training squad until he joined The New X-Men.

Samuel "Sammy" Paré AKA Squid-Boy is also from the comics. Can breath / talk underwater and has a fish-like appearance.

Elizabeth "Betsy" Braddock AKA Psylocke is from the comics. Brian Braddock AKA Captain Britain is her twin brother. In the comics, she's an English woman with an English woman's body with blond hair and blue eyes, but she and an Asian woman named Kwannon AKA Revanche switched bodies. Who switched them and why I don't know. Revanche died in Betsy's body and Betsy was forever in her body. In her new body, her eyes were Violet and her hair was black, but she dyed it purple.

In my story, she sill has her British body, but her hair is naturally black, not naturally blond. Her powers are Telepathy and Telekinesis. She also has Telepathic and Reality Warping Immunity.

Please leave a review if you want a new chapter.


	15. Chapter 15

CloudyNK-Thank you for all your reviews. Glad you like the story. And please update on **Tigress **real soon. And have Aurora go out with Pietro just so she can get revenge on Storm, but Aurora ends up falling in love with him.

Wildcat-You said you had some ideas for stories. I'd like to hear them. Just send them in the review.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

From afar, Fred and Todd saw Betsy acting sexy in front of Pietro, trying to get him to make a move on her.

"This blows," said Fred. "Every guy here has a girl but us, Pietro has a girlfriend, Lance has a girlfriend, Summers has a girlfriend, that blond guy who cannonballs and crashes into things has a girlfriend, that ice guy is dating Pietro's little sister, and now the hot British chick is attracted to Pietro. Why can't we get girls?"

"Don't know, yo," said Todd. "It's sucks that we still single while Tro and Lance both have someone, but right now we got bigger problems."

"Like what?"

"How do we get Rogue not to kill Pietro."

Todd pointed at Rogue, who walked over to where Pietro and Betsy were. She did not look happy.

"Wanna come with me to the beach?" asked Betsy. "Just you, me, alone together."

"No thanks," said Pietro.

"Aw, come on."

"He said no," sneered Rogue.

Betsy turned around and scowled at Rogue.

"Fine!" she snapped.

She walked away.

Rogue glared at Pietro.

"I thought I told you not to talk to her?"

"I didn't," said Pietro. "She came to me. I keep telling her I'm not interested, but she won't give up."

Pietro took Rogue's hands in his.

"Rogue, I love you, and I'd never cheat on you."

Rogue's face soften and she wrapped her arms around Pietro and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"I know. I love you too."

Then they heard someone yelling in pain.

They saw Scott pulling on Julian's ear.

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" cried Julian.

"Yo, what happened?" asked Todd.

"This punk telekinetically unbuttoning Jean's blouse!" shouted Scott.

"Sorry!" said Julian. "I won't do it again! Promise!"

"You better not!"

Scott throw him to the ground.

Pietro helped him up.

"Some advice. Don't ever pull stunts like that again around here. Next time Scott won't be so nice about it. And yeah, the was Scott being nice about it."

Pietro, Rogue, Todd, and Fred left.

Lance tapped on Julian's shoulder.

"Pull something like that on Kitty and I'll kill you. Got it?"

Julian nodded, scared.

"Good."

* * *

Julian really did unbutton Jean's blouse and got detention for it in the comics.

Please review.


	16. Chapter 16

Wildcat-That's a very good idea. I think it's be cool if Pietro could manipulate time. Please send more ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

It was chaotic at the Xavier Institute.

"Mr. Xavier, Ray won't let me and Sammy play basketball with him and the others," whined Jamie.

"Miss Munroe, Lorna used my shampoo!" ululated Amara.

"Kurt! How could you read my diary!" shrieked Kitty.

"Dada, play with me!" said Claire.

"Professor, Kitty's spraying Kurt with whipped cream," said Shiro.

"Mr. McCoy, Bobby pushed me into the pool!" shouted Jubilee.

"Fred ate my pop-tart!" complained Sam.

"The cat ate my report!" shouted Regan.

"My Avril Lavigne CD is missing!" bawled Rahne.

"Mr. Logan, Amara took my favorite shirt and won't give it back!" complained Lorna.

"Somebody save me from Kitty!" screamed Kurt.

"Eddie!" yelled Julian. "That was MY cupcake!"

"Alvers!" shouted Scott. "What did you do to my car!"

"I didn't touch your car, Summers," sneered Lance.

"Then why is it covered in mud?"

"Ow! Jubilee, let go!" cried Bobby.

"Why is Kitty attacking Kurt with whipped cream?" asked Todd.

"Bam!" Pietro said, shooting Roberto with a paintball gun. "Gotcha!"

"Professor," Storm started. "I need aspirin."

"I'm all out, try Logan," The Professor said with a smile.

No one said running a school for 'gifted youngsters' was going to be easy.

* * *

At the Brotherhood Boarding House, Mystique, Mastermind (Martinique), Astra, Sabretooth, Pyro, Thomas "Tom" Cassidy AKA Black Tom, Bennet Du Paris AKA Exodus, Jack Winters AKA Living Diamond, Randall Darby AKA Paralyzer, Clarice Ferguson AKA Blink, and Gunther Bain AKA Unus The Untouchable were having a meeting.

"Magneto isn't happy about losing his daughter, Mastermind," said Mystique. "And the girl had so much potential."

"It wasn't my fault!" snapped Martinique. "If it hadn't been for the X-Men and Quicksilver, Astra and I would have succeeded!"

"Quicksilver?" asked Pyro. "He joined the X-Men?"

"I knew he'd join one of these days," said Sabretooth. "He's a human lover like the rest of those pathetic excuses for mutants."

"The boss won't be happy when he finds out," said Black Tom.

"The boy was weak anyway," said Exodus. "All he had was speed."

"Forget Pietro," said Mystique. "He and the X-Men will get what's coming to them."

* * *

Black Tom is from the comics. He can shoot thermokinetic blasts out of plant matter. He uses a wooden stick and can shoot green blasts with it. He has black hair, brown eyes, he's Irish, and his cousin is Sean Cassidy AKA Banshee.

Exodus is from the comics and is Magneto's protégé. He has black hair, blue eyes, red skin, he's french, and was born in the 12th century. His powers are Telekinesis, Healing/Resurrection, Pyroplasmic Blasts, and Telepathy.

Living Diamond is a Marvel Comics character. He has brown hair and brown eyes. His powers are Radiation Resistance, Telepathy, Teleportation, and can change entire body into a diamond-like form. He's also called Jack O'Diamonds. He's the same age as Scott.

Blink is a comic character who possessed the ability to generate teleportation warps, allowing her to displace people and objects. Her effective range was to the moon and back. She has pink skin, green eyes, and magenta hair. She's fifteen years old.

Unus is a bad guy in the comics. He's big and muscular, has black hair and blue eyes. He used to be a wrestler and is a professional criminal. Repulsion Field is his power. Can form an invisible psionic field around himself. This field could deflect and stop objects or projectiles. He could also use this field to move or push people or things.

Mystique, Mastermind, Astra, Sabretooth, Pyro, Black Tom, Exodus, Living Diamond, Paralyzer, Blink, and Unus make up Magneto's new Acolytes. I may add some more bad guys later.

Please leave a review.


	17. Chapter 17

Wildcat-That's funny. I might write about it. I'll see about the sugar-high Xavier. Thanks. Please send more of your ideas.

Enjoy the chapter.

* * *

"OK! You children are all going out!" Xavier bellowed calmly. Suddenly, the pranking, whining, hyperactive mutants all stared at him.

"Line up and I will personally give you each $20. See a movie. Go shopping. Eat out. Go do anything – I don't care. But you all have to _get out_."

The students began filing out of the hall with their money. Ororo was personally glad to see them go, although she wasn't exactly sure she was comfortable with them all out on the town at one time. Beast shrank down on the carpeting.

"Children, children, everywhere, and not a one to beat," He quipped.

Ororo glanced at him. "Hank, that's horrible!"

"Sorry, sorry, I just get a warped sense of humor when I have a headache."

"Heh," said Remy, glad the students took Claire out with them.

He loved his daughter, but right now he _really _needed a break.

* * *

"It's like those two are bottomless pits," Roberto whispered to Eddie.

The X-Men were at a Burger King and Kurt and Fred were stuffing there faces with food.

"Rogue, you got some ketchup," said Pietro.

"Where?"

"There."

He used his tongue to get the ketchup. Then he covered her mouth with his.

Betsy saw and she scowled.

'How can someone like him like her? She's a goth bitch! And no boy has ever resisted me!'

When Rogue went to the bathroom, Betsy went over and sat next to Pietro.

"Wanna share a milk shake?" she asked with a sexy voice, holding two straws.

"Uh, no thanks, Betsy," said Pietro, scooting away.

"It's okay. Rogue's not here."

"Whether or not she's here, no, Betsy. I'm not interested."

"You're joking, right?"

"No, he's not."

Wanda had her hands on her hips and a scowl on her face.

"Listen carefully," said Wanda. "He's not interested in you. In case you've forgotten, slut, he's dating Rogue."

"What did you call me?"

Betsy stood up and the two were centimeters apart.

"Easy, ladies," said Pietro, getting between them. No need to fight."

His pocket started beeping. It was his cell phone. He walked away and answered it.

"Hello?"

"Magneto's Acolytes know where you are."

"What?"

"Magneto has a new team of Acolytes. They know you and the X-Men are at Burger King right now. Brace yourself."

"Wait, what? Who are you? You sound familiar."

CRASH!

* * *

Please review.


	18. Chapter 18

Wildcat-I really like idea #3. I'm definitely going to write a story about that. I just don't know when. Idea #4 is good, but there are too many Pietro gets super hyper on pixie stix stories. Please keep sending more ideas.

Enjoy.

* * *

CRASH!

A guy made entirely out of diamonds bashed through the wall. He turned into a normal person.

"Jack?" asked Scott. "Jack Winters?"

"Well, if it isn't Scott Summers," said Jack, smirking.

"Scott, you know him?" asked Jean.

"Yeah. He tried to kill me once. The Professor saved me from him."

"His last name is Winters?" asked Todd with a laugh. "Too freaken funny, yo. You're Summers and he's Winters."

"Yeah. Real funny."

Black Tom, Exodus, and Unus walked into from the whole in the wall Living Diamond made. Blink ported herself, Mastermind, Astra, Paralyzer, and Pyro in.

"John?" asked Pietro. "You still work for Magneto?"

"So what if I do?" asked John.

"Uncle Jaja!" exclaimed Claire, happy to see John.

"Hi, sweetie! You're so cute!"

Tom punched John in the arm.

"Ow! What was that for?"

"Don't go soft and stop acting like an idiot."

'I miss it when it was just me, Rem, Peter, Vic, and Quickie that made up the team,' thought John.

"Claire, John is with the bad guys," said Rogue. "He's no friend of ours anymore."

Claire frowned. "Why bad, Jaja?"

John stayed quiet.

"I know who Pyro, Mastermind, and Astra are," said Pietro. "But I never met the rest of you. Who are you people?"

"You're worst nightmare," said Paralyzer.

He used his powers to shock Pietro. Pietro was hit with an electric energy shock bolt and sent flying into Fred and bounced off and it the floor.

"No hurt Pie-Pie!" cried Claire, tears in her eyes.

"It's okay, Claire," said Pietro, getting up. "I'm fine."

"You won't be for much longer," said Black Tom.

He used his wooden stick to shoot a green blast at them.

Scott used his blast to block it.

The fighting began. Jean fought Mastermind. Cyclops fought Black Tom. Berzerker fought Paralyzer. Iceman fought Pyro. Blob fought Unus. Armor fought Living Diamond. Nightcrawler fought Astra. Sunspot fought Blink. Quicksilver fought Exodus.

"Who are you?" asked Pietro.

"I am Exodus. Your replacement."

"Replacement?"

"That's right. Since you ran off to the X-Men, Magneto found new new soldier. A new son. Someone better."

"You think you're better then me?"

"Let's see." Exodus gestured his hands at Pietro. "Errand boy." He gestured his hands to himself. "Warrior." He gestured his hands back at Pietro. "Child." Exodus. "Man." Pietro. "Super Speed." Exodus. "Telekinesis, Healing/Resurrection, Pyroplasmic Blasts, and Telepathy." Pietro. "Weak." Exodus. "Strong."

Pietro punched him square in the nose.

"Think I'm weak now?" Pietro asked, smirking.

Exodus glared at Pietro with hatred.

"You little brat! You insect! Prepare to die!"

"Insect, huh? Well watch out 'cause this insect bites. Hard!"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	19. Chapter 19

Wildcat-Another great story idea. Please send more.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

Pietro ran at Exodus, but the ancient mutant raised his right hand and Pietro felt his whole body freeze up.

"Don't bother trying to move," said Exodus. "I posses more power than you can possibly comprehend."

"I've always been full of surprises," said Pietro.

Exodus release Pietro from his psychic hold.

"I'll be fair. I'll give you one chance. Come back to your father's side, Pietro. You can be the prince of a human-free, mutant-only world. Humans fear you. Why protect them? You should bring them to their knees. Come join your father again and be at his side."

Pietro glared at him.

"Never!" he spat. "I'll never join him again!" He ran straight at Exodus, ready to strike.

Exodus sighed and with a minor exertion of his vast power froze Quicksilver to the spot.

"A disappointment to the very end. Goodbye, Pietro." As the ancient mutant spoke these words, he raised his flattened hand and held it on Quicksilver's chest. His flat palm began to glow with an orange light.

Pietro's eyes went wide.

'This is it. It's over for me.'

"NO!" screamed Claire. "LEAVE PIE-PIE ALONE!"

She grabbed a soda cup and it started to glow. Claire threw it at Exodus and it blew up sending him flying into a table.

"Claire?" said Pietro.

"How can she do that?" asked Ray. "She's only, what, a year old? How can she have her powers already?"

"Who cares?" said Tabby. "She saved Speedy. That's all that matters right now."

"Pietro, take Claire home," said Scott.

"Right."

Pietro picked Claire up and wrapped his right around around Rogue.

"I know you can take care of yourself, but I'd feel more comfortable if you were with me, safe."

He ran back to the mansion.

* * *

"Dada!" cried Claire, happy to see her daddy.

Remy took his daughter.

"Not only does she have your devil eyes, he can charge and blew stuff up like you," said Pietro.

"She can? What happened?"

"Pyro and Magneto's new Acolytes attacked us," said Rogue.

"New Acolytes?" asked Charles.

"Yeah," said Pietro.

"Dada, why Jaja bad now?" asked Claire.

"I don't know, sweetie," said Remy.

The X-Men came inside the room.

"Those new Acolytes are tough," said Bobby.

"I can't feel my arm," said Shiro.

"Maybe I should double training," said Logan.

The students groaned.

"Thanks a lot, Magneto," muttered Lance. "You dick."

* * *

Please review.


	20. Chapter 20

Wildcat-Awesome story idea. Please send some more.

Enjoy.

* * *

Pietro and Lance were sparing outside in the mansion's backyard. Todd, Fred, and Wanda watched them.

Lance swinging his elbow out and jabbed Pietro in the stomach. Pietro went back, landed on his hands, and kicked Lance off his feet. They both got back up and Lance tried to punch Pietro in the face, but Pietro grabbed Lance's arm and threw him into the pool.

"You okay, bro?" asked Pietro.

"Yeah," said Lance. "I needed to cool off anyway."

Pietro extended his hand for Lance to grab so he could pull him up.

"You need to cool off too, Tro."

Lance pulled him down into the pool.

"Lance!" scolded Pietro.

Lanced laughed and shortly Pietro laughed too.

"I'm next!" boomed Fred.

He did a running start to the pool. Wanda and Todd ran (or in Todd's case hopped) away. Lance and Pietro got out of the pool and also ran away.

"CANNONBALL!"

Fred jumped and all the water in the pool created a huge wave. Fred sat in an empty pool.

"Where'd all the water go?" he asked.

"Everywhere," replied Lance.

Someone tapped Pietro's shoulder. He turned around.

"Peter!"

The Russian man smiled at his little friend. "Hello, Pietro."

"I missed you."

"I missed you too."

"Hi!"

Peter's little sister Illyana was here too. So was Anya.

(You may remember Anya Makarova from Pietro The Acolyte. If you don't remember her, no big deal.)

"Hi, Illyana," said Pietro. "How are you?"

"Good," said Illyana.

"You're the metal guy, right, yo?" asked Todd.

"Yes," said Peter.

"You hated my brother for no reason," said Wanda.

"I was wrong to hate him. He's a good boy. He saved my sister."

"Yeah," said Lance. "Tro has a tendency to save people and face danger."

Pietro grinned.

"There's something Peter and I have to tell you," said Anya.

"What is it?" asked Pietro.

"Well," said Peter. "We're-"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	21. Chapter 21

Wildcat-Okay. Thanks for the ideas you sent so far.

Enjoy this story.

* * *

"Oh my gosh!" exclaimed Kitty. "They're getting married! That's wonderful!"

"I just LOVE weddings!" said Regan.

"Peter's family is poor, so the Prof. offered to pay for the wedding," said Lance. "It's going to be in three months."

"Illyana is going to be the flower girl," said Pietro.

"She'll look so cute," said Lorna.

"Tro," said Todd. "Can I talk to you in private?"

"Sure, Todd," said Pietro.

They went into a different room.

"What's up?"

"Betsy wanted me to give you this list," said Todd, handing Pietro a folded piece of paper.

Pietro opened it and read it.

"This is a list of jewelery and places to get them," said Pietro.

"Yeah. She said you haven't given her any gifts yet and she figured you didn't know what to get her so she made the list."

"The girl just won't quit me."

"What are you goin' ta do, yo?"

"The same thing I've been doing. Try to avoid this chick 'cause I have a girlfriend and I love her. Now, tell her that I'm not going to buy her gifts and to look for someone else. If you'll excuse me."

"Where you going?"

"To these places on the list and buy this stuff for Rogue."

* * *

Todd delivered the message to Betsy and she got so mad, she telekineticlly threw Todd out an open window. Lucky they were on the ground level and not high up to Todd landed on the ground with a thump. He had no scratches, injuries, broken bones, and he didn't die. He quickly hopped away before Betsy could hurt him.

Betsy couldn't believe this. She felt as if she had been hit in the stomach. No boy had ever refuses her, but Pietro had.

"Why? Why did he reject me?"

She was beginning to get mad at Pietro for rejecting her. How dare he!

'I've gotten lots of guys to cheat on and leave their their girlfriends for me. Why isn't it working with Pietro?'

She would get Pietro no matter what.

* * *

Betsy wants Tro bad.

Please review.


	22. Chapter 22

There was someone at the door. Pietro went to answer it.

When he opened it, he saw Evan Daniels standing there. He looked normal. He had no spikes or plates covering his body.

"Hey, Pietro," Evan said with a smile. "So you live here now?"

Pietro slammed the door in his face.

Evan pounded on the door.

"Pietro! Let me in!"

"Let me think about that. Should I let the guy who hurt my twin sister into this mansion? Hmm. Uh, no."

"Pietro, who's at the door?" asked Wanda.

"Just some porcupine. He smelt really bad. Like he was in the sewers or something."

Wanda's eyes slightly went wide. She opened the door.

"Hey, Wanda," said Evan, smiling at her.

Wanda slammed the door.

"Wanda! Come on! Let me inside!"

"No way!" yelled Wanda.

She stormed off.

"What's going on?" asked Ororo.

"Your nephew has returned," answered Pietro, leaving.

* * *

Everyone, except the twins and Todd, were happy Evan was back.

"He's got some nerve coming back," muttered Todd.

"Don't be too hard on him," said Kitty. "Yeah, he shouldn't have just left, but he had trouble with his powers and he needed a break."

"Break from what?" asked Lance. "The anti-mutant shit that's been going on? We all had to put up with it. You didn't see me hiding in the sewers."

"Me neither, yo," said Todd.

"You sure you never hid in the sewers?" asked Julian. "You smell like it."

Todd jumped on Julian. Fred pulled him off.

"Easy, little buddy."

"Let's not worry about this," said Pietro. "We have a wedding to help out with."

"Right," said Kitty.

* * *

Evan saw Wanda in the garden. He took in a deep breath, released, and went over.

"Hi, Wanda."

She glared at him.

"What do you want?"

"I know leaving you like that was wrong-"

"Yeah, it was."

"And I wouldn't blame you if you didn't want to get back together, but I want you to know that I'm really sorry about what I did."

"You should be. Magneto took my brother and I really needed someone there for me, but you weren't there."

"I know. And I'm sorry. But I really care about you. And I hope we can at least be friends."

Wanda turned away and stayed silent.

"Wanda?" Evan put his hand on her shoulder.

Wanda turned around and hugged Evan.

"I really missed you and I've been waiting for you to came back."

Evan returned the hug.

Pietro saw the whole thing and smiled.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	23. Chapter 23

nachi123-I don't speak or read Spanish. You need to write your reviews in English please.

Wildcat-Thanks for the new story idea. Sounds cool.

Enjoy.

* * *

"How do you feel, Peter?" asked Remy.

"A little nervous," said Peter.

"I was too. Don't worry. In a little you'll be married to the woman you love and you'll both be very happy."

"Are you going to have kids?" asked Pietro.

"Yes, but not right away."

"Good. You need to settle first," said Remy.

The X-Men were all out side seated.

"I hope Peter and Anya have a happy marriage," said Kitty.

"I'm sure they will," said Lance.

"Here she comes," said Regan.

Anya walked down the aisle holding a bouquet of flowers. Claire and Jamie walked down too. Claire was the flower girl and Jamie was the ring bear. Peter and Anya faced each other. They held each other's hands.

"Dearly beloved," began the reverend.

He spoke, Peter and Anya said their vows, and finally it was almost over.

"If anyone thinks these two should not wed, speak now or forever hold your peace."

No one said Anything.

"Do you, Piotr Rasputin, take Anya Makarova to be your lawfully wedded wife? To love for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do," said Peter.

"And do you, Anya Makarova, take Piotr Rasputin to be your lawfully wedded husband? To love for better or for worse? In sickness and in health? Till death do you part?"

"I do," said Anya.

"Then I now pronounce you husband and wife. You may now kiss the bride."

Peter and Anya kissed.

Everyone awed and cheered.

Anya threw the bouquet and Rogue caught it.

Pietro put his arm around her and kissed her. Betsy saw and humphed.

"I'm happy Piotr and Anya are married," said Illyana.

"I'm happy for them too," said Lorna.

* * *

Please review.


	24. Chapter 24

"Everything's been so peaceful and quiet," said Pietro. "And it makes me feel uneasy."

"I know what you mean," said Lance. "Magneto hasn't sent his Acolytes to cause trouble for a month now."

"He must be plotting something big."

"I can't believe he's still going to try and get rid of all the normal humans. You'd think after Apocalypse Mags would change."

"I was hoping that would happen. Sadly no. And Victor and John still work for him. I guess I'm not surprised Victor is still working for Magneto. He hates Logan with a passion. But John."

"The dude's crazy, Tro. I say he belongs there."

"I can't help but feel John isn't really on Magneto's side."

Pietro thought about the mysterious caller who called him to warn him about the Acolytes coming to attack them at Burger King. The caller made other warning calls to let the X-Men know where Magneto would strike.

'Magneto has a spy,' thought Pietro. 'But who? Is it John? But he can never keep a secret. No way would he be able to be a spy. But then again.'

"John's bad, Pie. Just accept that."

"Just like you accepted I was bad?"

"I thought you were."

"But I wasn't. I was just acting to keep you and the others safe. Maybe that's what John's doing."

"But he's a bad actor and can't keep a secret."

"I know, but I've got this feeling."

"I do too," said Remy.

"When'd you get here?" asked Lance.

"Eight seconds ago. Anyway, I think John is on our side. I have this feeling in my gut that says he's one on us. John is my best friend and I believe in him. I'm not giving up on him."

Lance frowned and looked away. Pietro put his hand on his best friend's shoulder.

"Don't feel bad, Lance."

"I didn't believe in you. I thought you were a traitor."

"You wouldn't've thought that if I didn't give you reason to. I guess I'm a better actor then I thought I was. I over did it playing the bad-ass character."

Pietro laughed at his little joke. Lance smiled and laughed too. Remy joined in.

"And you're not the only one who gave Pie a hard time." Remy tousled Pietro's hair.

The alarm went off.

"Some mutants are robbing a grocery store," said Jean.

"Suit up," said Scott.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	25. Chapter 25

Scott, Pietro, Lance, Bobby, Lorna, Hisako, and Eddie suited up in their uniforms. Lorna, Hisako, and Eddie were new so they wore New Mutant uniforms. Pietro and Lance wore X-Men uniforms.

They both wore black body suits, belts with X's on them, and shoulder pads sporting the X-Men emblem. Lance had brown boots, brown gloves, and part of the shirt looked like a brown vest. Pietro had a shirt with sleeves that were three-fourths, knee-high silver boots, black fingerless gloves, and a silver X on the front of his shirt.

"You guys nervous?" Scott asked Lorna, Hisako, and Eddie.

This was going to be their first mission.

"A little," replied Hisako.

"Don't worry," said Bobby. "Everything'll work out fine. It usually does."

Pietro's phone started to beep.

"I got a text message."

It didn't say who it was from. This was the text.

_What is Egypt? An African country. What is Algeria? An African country. What is Libya? An African country. What is Niger? An African country. What is Madagascar? An African country. What is Genosha?_

Pietro was confused. Why did whoever send him the text explain to him where these countries where found.

'I already knew those countries were located in Africa. And what's Genosha? I never heard of it.'

Pietro put his phone away and boarded the X-Jet.

* * *

At the grocery store, three mutants were robbing the place. All three with grown men. One had white hair and blue eyes. Another had brown hair, blue eyes, and a beard. The last one was bald and had black eyes. His eyes were large and his ears were pointed

"I don't see why _we _have to do this job," said Burner (the one with white hair).

"Shut up and do your job," said Lifter (the one with brown hair).

"I see people coming," said Peeper (the bald guy) with an odd speech pattern.

Then, in a blur, Pietro run in the store and punched Peeper in the face, sending him flying into a shelf.

"Hey, that kid looks like the boss," said Burner.

"I look like your boss?" asked Pietro. "So you _do _work for Magneto!"

"So what if we do, kid?" asked Lifter.

"Then we're going to kick your ass."

"We?"

An optic blast Lifter in the chest. Scott and the others entered.

"We're the X-Men," said Scott.

"No," said Burner. "You're dead!"

He shot flames from his hands. Bobby shot ice to freeze the flames.

"Not cool, kid!"

"I beg to differ," said Bobby. "It was very cool."

"In fact, you it was ice cold," said Lorna.

"Good one," said Lance.

Hisako and Eddie were fighting Peeper. Scott, Lance, and Pietro fought Lifter. Bobby and Lorna took care of Burner.

Lance caused a tremor which knocked Lifter off his feet. As he tried to get up, Pietro ran and kicked him over to Scott, who shot Lifter with a blast. Eddie flew around with Peeper till Peeper started to get sick and beg to be put down. He left go and Hisako, in her armor, hit him so hard, he smashed into a wall. Lorna used her power to throw metal object at Burner. Bobby kept freezing his flames.

Bobby was finally able to freeze him into a block of ice.

"I can't move!" yelled Burner.

"Let's blow this stand!" shouted Lifter.

He and Peeper ran away.

"They're gone," said Eddie.

"At least we got one of them," said Lance.

Scott used his power to blast the ice. Pietro ran up to Burner and slammed him into a wall.

"Spill it!" he ordered. "Why did you come here?"

"W-we were trying to steal food," answered Burner.

"Why? Why did Magneto sent you to steal food?"

"He wanted us to steal food and supplies and bring it all to Genosha."

Pietro's eyes widened. 'Genosha!'

"What is Genosha?" asked Scott.

"A country. An African country. At least, it's going to be a country. It's located north east of Madagascar on the eastern coast of Africa. Magneto wanted me to steal food and supplies for him so he can prepare Genosha and make it a mutant paradise for us all."

Pietro's eyes narrowed. "He's starting his own country," he said in a low voice. "He's building an empire. He's getting as many mutants he can into one place so he can build an army!" He threw Burner far and hard.

"What are we going to do about it?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know yet," said Scott. "Right now, let's decide what to do with him."

"Prison sounds nice," said Lance.

Burner gulped.

* * *

Byron Calley AKA Burner is from the comics. His power is Pyrokinesis. He can shoot flames from his hands or cause objects to combust psionically. He is resistant to heat and flames. He's a bad guy in the comics.

Ned Lathrop AKA Lifter is also from the comics. He's also a bad guy. He can increase his own density by an unknown amount, giving him superhuman strength and durability. He can also reduce the effect of gravity on objects by touching them.

Peter Quinn AKA Peeper is from the Marvel Comics. His "telescopic eyesight" is superior to that of any normal human; he can clearly see objects which are either too far or too small for ordinary vision, and he can even see through matter. He can also fire beams of energy from his eyes. He's one of the bad guys.

Genosha is a small island located north east of Madagascar on the eastern coast of Africa. It is often used as a base of operations for Magneto (Erik Lehnsherr). It's not a real country. It's a fictional country. Magneto is the King of it. Genosha has a Capital City called Hammer Bay.

Please review.


	26. Chapter 26

Pietro was on the computer, hoping maybe there'd be something about Genosha posted on the Internet.

"Genosha," typed Pietro.

Some links popped up. He clicked on the first one.

_Genosha is an African country located north of Madagascar, off the east coast of Africa. The people who live in Genosha are called Genoshans. Genosha has became a mutant homeland. All mutants are welcomed._

Pietro clicked on a second link. The screen showed part of a message. Every few seconds, it'd show the next part till it got to the last part, then start over.

_A personal invitation to all mutants_

_Live in peace, paradise, protection_

_Genosha_

A picture of his father was on the screen. A palace was in the back round.

(I was going to put up a picture, but for some reason, everytime I paste a picture and click save, the picture disappears. If any of you know how to paste picture in chapters and make sure they stay when save is clicked, can you please tell me how?)

Pietro's eyes narrowed.

"Paradise. Yeah right!" he scoffed.

* * *

A Week Later

Wanda and Evan walked out of the record store. Evan noticed a billboard and frowned.

"Pietro's not going to be happy about this,' he said.

Wanda looked at the billboard and scowled.

_For Peace_

_For Equality_

_For Mutants_

_Genosha_

Magneto's face was also on the bill board.

"He can't fool me," sneered Wanda. "He never had mutants' best interests at heart."

Then they saw posters.

_No more violence_

_No more suffering_

_Genosha_

"Magneto really wants mutants to go over there," said Evan.

"Not if I can help it," said Wanda.

* * *

Please leave a review.


	27. Chapter 27

That sucks that links can't be posted on a chapter. The person who made this website should change that that we can put pictures up. It's be cool and make it more interesting.

Oh well. I'm not going to get worked up over it.

And CloudyNK. When are you going to update on Tigress? I've been waiting for what feels like forever for you to update a new chapter.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

"Claire! Stop charging everything you touch and making them explode!" ordered Remy.

Claire giggled. "Go boom boom! Hee hee."

"I hear ya, kid," said Tabby. "Thing going boom-boom rocks!"

"Boom boom!"

Remy sighed. "Claire, what am I going to do with you?"

Claire just giggled.

"Ha ha. She's so cute," said Pietro.

"Cute, yeah," said Rogue. "But she's a lot of trouble."

"And think. Someday, we may have kids."

"That won't be for a long time."

"True."

Claire was going to touch a vase.

"No!" shouted Remy.

He picked his daughter and and took her away.

"But Dada! Claire wanna make things go boom!"

"You can't, sweetie. Everyone will get made at you if you blow more stuff up."

"She speaks in the third person like Remy," said Tabby.

Rogue noticed that Pietro was no longer paying attention and was deep in thought.

She shook his arm, calling his name.

"Pietro. Pietro? Pietro!"

"Genosha!"

Pietro was snapped out of this thoughts and blurted "Genosha" and Rogue stared at him.

"Huh?"

"Sorry."

"You were thinking about Genosha and Magneto, weren't you?"

"Yeah. He's starting his own country to gain more followers and start a war. He must be stopped."

"He will be, Pie. We'll stop him."

Pietro pressed his lips against hers.

"I promised Fred and Ray I'd help them with their report," said Pietro. "Catch you later?"

"Definitely," said Rogue.

Pietro ran off.

"I can't believe he kissed you."

Rogue turned around and saw Betsy.

"Of course he kissed me," snapped Rogue. "He's my boyfriend! I'm his girlfriend! In case you've been living under a rock, that's what boyfriends and girlfriends do. They kiss."

Rogue and Betsy really hated each other. From day one to now, that hate had grown and everyone knew it would keep growing.

Betsy glared. "What does he see in you? You're just a goth."

"And you're a British slut."

"How dare you call me a slut!"

"Just telling it how it is."

"Oh shut up! You're only dating him because he's the only one you can touch!"

"That's not true! I was dating him before we found out I can touch him! I'm dating him because he's sweet and cares about me!"

"Yeah, sure, keep telling yourself that. But here's the reality. If it weren't for Pietro's super speed, he wouldn't be able to touch you. And if he can't touch you, he can't kiss you or anything. He'd dump you. Then you'd be all alone 'cause no boy wants a girl who could kill him with one touch."

Rogue was shocked by what she said.

"Oh, and I doubt you'll have a boyfriend for long. I'm much prettier then you are. And no guy has ever resisted me."

Betsy walked away.

Rogue just stood. She shook her head.

'She's just trying to mess with me! Pietro would never leave me. He loves me. He wouldn't care if we could touch or not. And he'd never leave me for someone like Betsy.'

Rogue went to her room.

* * *

Please leave a review for this chapter.


	28. Chapter 28

Everyone had gone out. Except for Eddie and Sammy. Sammy was sick and Eddie was looking after him.

The adults were doing important business while the students went out and had a good time.

Pietro, Rogue, Lance, and Kitty were at the movies. The movie they saw was _**Fantastic Four: Rise of the Silver Surfer.**_

"Like, the Human Torch would be a better super hero if he didn't fool around too much," said Kitty.

"Yeah," said Lance, eating more popcorn. "He's too cocky."

Pietro wrapped his arm around Rogue and she rested her head on his shoulder.

On the screen, Mister Fantastic was holding an injured Invisible Woman. The Silver Surfer healed her.

"Reed and Susan really care about each other," said Rogue.

"Yeah," said Pietro. "I know how Reed feels. I'd feel terrible if anything happened to you."

They were going to kiss when Pietro's cell phone went off.

"I got a text message."

_Go back to the mansion! NOW!_

"Wha?"

"What is is, Tro?" asked Lance.

"You know the mystery guy who's been giving me warning calls and texts? He just texted me. He want me to go to the mansion right now."

"Let's go," said Kitty.

The four where outside the movie theater.

So was Mastermind and Exodus.

"Hello, Pietro, we meet again," smirked Exodus.

"Out of our way, Exodus," ordered Pietro.

"If you want to go home, get passed us," said Mastermind.

"We're, like, not going to fight you here," said Kitty.

"People will get hurt," said Lance.

"You mean _you'll _get hurt!" said Exodus.

He shot a blast their way.

"LOOK OUT!" yelled Pietro.

The front of the theater was blown.

"Crazy bastard!" yelled Rogue.

"Fight," said Exodus. "Or die."

Pietro sighed. "Alright. I'll fight you. And I'll win."

"Really? Last time we fought, I had the upper hand. And there's no little girl here to save you."

"I don't need to be saved. Now let's fight."

"We'll fight with you," said Lance.

"Ah ah," said Mastermind. She blocked him and the girls with her illusions. "This is between the two of them. You three are going to fight me."

Pietro ran to Exodus. Exodus froze Pietro where he stood. He placed his hand on the speed demon's chest.

"Die," whispered Exodus.

He fired a pyroplasmic blast and blasted Pietro.

"PIETROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Rogue.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lance and Kitty.

Exodus smirked.

* * *

Is Pietro really dead?

Leave a review to find out.


	29. Chapter 29

Pietro ran to Exodus. Exodus froze Pietro where he stood. He placed his hand on the speed demon's chest.

"Die," whispered Exodus.

He fired a pyroplasmic blast and blasted Pietro.

"PIETROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Rogue.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" screamed Lance and Kitty.

Exodus smirked. So did Mastermind.

"No more Quicksilver. Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha!" laughed Exodus.

Rogue got down on her knees. She cover her mouth with her hands.

"Pietro. . No." She cried.

Kitty buried her face in Lance's chest. Lance held Kitty close and they both cried too.

But when the smoke from the explosion cleared, they saw someone walk over.

"W-what?" asked Mastermind.

"Pa. . Pietro?" said Rogue.

Pietro slowly walked. His left pants leg was ripped from the knee down. His shirt was gone, eyes glowed a silver glow, and his wounds on his body were healing themselves.

"But how?" demanded Exodus. "You should be dead now!"

Pietro smirked. "Hm hm hm. When my powers first came, my father wasn't pleased with them. He thought my super speed was inefficient. So he would would conduct experiments on me. He tried to make me stronger, more powerful, but nothing he did worked. Until now, that is."

(Remember in chapter 12? When Mastermind tried to make Pietro and the others suffer from her illusions she projected into there minds. Pietro was strapped down on a metal table with someone standing over him holding a needle. That was really a memory.)

Pietro vanished, then reappeared behind Exodus. He kicked him, sending Exodus crashing into a wall.

"Did Pietro, like, just port?" asked Kitty.

"No," said Pietro. "I didn't port. I just moved so fast it looked like I did." He looked over at Mastermind. "I can make illusions too."

Pietro ran around Exodus so fast it looked like more than one of him was running.

"An optical illusion," said Mastermind.

"That won't help you!" yelled Exodus. "I'll find you!"

He blasted all the Pietros till they were all gone.

"Where are you!"

"Look up!"

Exodus looked up and saw Pietro coming down. Pietro's hands were lased together and he smashed his fists on top of Exodus head. Then he kicked him far. Pietro jumped on Exodus and punched him at super speed.

After awhile Pietro continued to beat Exodus, but his fist were red from Exodus's blood.

"He's going to kill him!" cried Kitty.

"Pietro, don't do it!" shouted Lance.

"Pietro, stop!" screamed Rogue.

She grabbed Pietro arm before he could punch Exodus again. Pietro looked at her.

"It's okay," Rogue said, softly. "It's over. You won. Don't kill him, Pietro. You're not a killer."

Pietro's eyes were normal and he calmed down.

"I almost. . ." He didn't finish.

"It's going to be okay, Pietro."

"I hope so."

"Mastermind's gone," said Lance.

"We'll get her next time."

BOOM!

They saw a big fire bird appear in the sky. Then a few seconds later, it was gone.

"What the hell was that?" asked Lance.

"Maybe it was Pyro," said Pietro. "Let's go."

* * *

When they got to where the big phoenix fire bird came from, they was Scott sitting on the grown holding Jean. Living Diamond and Unus were out cold on the ground.

"What happened?" asked Kitty.

"Diamond and Unus showed up and attacked us," said Scott. "Me and Jean were winning, but then they got the upper hand, then Jean just. . . . She was covered in fire and then this bird made a fire came. The next thing I know, Jean, Diamond and Unus are out cold."

(Also in chapter 12. That was a foreshadowing of the Phoenix Force.)

"Hmm." Jean was waking up.

"Jean! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, Scott. What happened?"

"Scott said you turned into a phoenix," said Pietro.

"I did?"

"Man, first Pietro's power evolves, now Jean's," said Lance.

"Why are the Acolytes attacking us?" asked Kitty.

"Fuck!" shouted Pietro.

"What?" asked Scott.

"We need to get to the mansion now!"

* * *

Please review.


	30. Chapter 30

The mansion was trashed. Inside and out. Doors and windows were broken and smashed. The furniture was wrecked and ripped to shreds.

"Someone ate all the food," said Fred.

"The X-Car, X-Van, X-Jet, X-Copter, X-Chopper, Scott's car, Pietro's car, Jean's car, Lance's jeep, Logan's motorcycle, and Pietro's motorcycle are all trashed," said Sam.

"Logan's not going to be happy," said Amara.

They heard Regan scream.

"Regan!" exclaimed Sam, running toward her scream.

Regan had tears in her eyes and she covered her mouth with both of her hands.

"Regan, what's wrong?" asked Sam.

Regan wrapped her arms around Sam and cried in his neck.

Sam gasped at what he saw on the floor. Sammy laid in a puddle of his own blood. A wooden spike in his chest.

He was dead.

"What happened?" asked Roberto, entering.

His eyes shot wide open at the sight of a dead Sammy. He called the others in.

"OH MY GOD!" screamed Kitty.

"W-who. . Who w-would da-da-do this?" asked Jamie, sniffing and crying.

"My guess, it was Black Tom," growled Pietro. "He's the only one we know who uses wood."

"That monster!" growled Scott. "He killed a little kid!"

Hisako entered the room, sobbing.

"What's wrong, Hisako?" asked Shiro.

"I-it's Eddie. H-he. . He's dead."

"What?"

"He's in the Danger Room. Laying on the floor. Dead."

Lorna held Hisako as she sobbed.

"He was my best friend. Now he's gone."

"Scott, call the Professor," said Jean.

"On it."

"I never thought Magneto would sink this low," said Todd.

"Believe or not, he didn't."

Pietro turned around and was face to face with-

"John! What are _you _doing here?"

"Relax, mate. I'm on your side."

"Really?"

"Who else sent you those clues about the attacks, including the one tonight."

"It was you?"

"Yep. I'd never go against you, Peter, or Remy. You guys are my family. I was acting as a spy the whole time."

"Remy and I knew you were with us."

"Guess you were right," said Lance.

"Why did Magneto attack and try to kill us?" asked Jubilee.

"He didn't order them to attack or kill anyone. They did that on their own. Magneto is focusing on bring more mutants to Genosha."

"Well, Black Tom killed Sammy and Eddie's dead too," said Bobby.

"I know. That's why I left. I'm join the X-Men."

"Good," said Pietro. "We need all the help we can get."

* * *

Please leave a review.


	31. Chapter 31

When the Professor and other adults heard about what happened, they were not happy.

"I'm going to kill those bastards," growled Logan.

"John claims they didn't intend to kill anyone," said Charles. "Then what did they come for?"

"Probably to get info. Wouldn't be the first time."

"True."

Charles and Logan were in the Cerebro room. Charles was going to look for Magneto.

"Hopfully he's not wearing his helmet," said Charles.

He put on the Cerebro helmet and started to search.

Then the Professor felt pain in his head and he passed out.

"Charles? Charles!"

* * *

In The Infirmary

Logan, Hank, Ororo, Scott, Jean, Kitty, Kurt, and Pietro watched Charles lay in bed.

"Will he be alright?" asked Kitty.

"He'll be alright," said Hank. "He's in a coma, but he should wake up in about sometime between a few hour to a few day."

"Few days being five? Six? Longer?" asked asked Kurt.

"I'm not sure."

Pietro's hand tightened into a fist.

"That's why the Acolytes came. They sabotaged Cerebro and put the Professor into this coma."

"Why would they do that?" asked Kitty.

"To try and weaken us and make us vulnerable to them," said Scott.

Pietro ran out of the room.

"Logan," said Ororo.

"I'm on it."

* * *

Pietro got dressed in his X-Man uniform and was going to leave, but Logan stood in his way.

"Going somewhere?"

"Magneto and the Acolytes have gone too far. They must be stopped."

"You're not wrong, kid, but you can't stop any army on your own. You're one person."

"Well, are we going going to do something about this?"

"Do worry. We will. Magneto isn't going to get away this shit."

* * *

Leave a review.


	32. Chapter 32

Scott, Jean, Pietro, Rogue, Lance, Kitty, Sam, and Regan were in the X-Jet, flying to Genosha. Scott flew the jet. Kurt, Wanda, Evan, Lorna, Bobby, Hisako, Shiro, and Roberto in the X-Copter, with Kurt driving.

Both the jet and the copter were fix by a friend of the X-Men named Forge.

"Hey, why do you think he named the country Genosha anyway?" asked Sam. "I thought Magneto would name it Magtopia or something."

"Or maybe Magnetoland or Magtoria," said Lance. "Something after himself."

"I like Genosha," said Kitty. "It sounds nice."

Pietro had been quiet the whole time he was on the jet.

"Pietro," said Rogue.

"Hm?"

"Are you alright?"

"I don't know. I haven't seen Magneto since Apocalypse. He didn't order the Acolytes to kill us, but he did order them to sabotage Cerebro. He put his own best friend in a coma. When I was young, I wanted to be just like him. But now, I want nothing to do with him."

Rogue gave his hand a little squeeze. Pietro squeezed too.

"Everything will be find."

"Thanks, Rogue. Hearing that makes me feel better."

* * *

"Amazing," said Scott.

"Mutants out in the open using their powers," said Kurt. "Like it's normal."

"Guess it is normal here," said Lorna.

"This is awesome!" said Evan.

"That's what Magneto wants us to think," said Pietro.

"Where is he?" asked Bobby.

"My gut is telling me that palace," Lance said, pointing to the palace.

"Let's go," said Scott.

"Do we have to go now?" asked Kurt. "Let's check this place out."

"Yeah," said Kitty. "Let's have some fun."

The other agreed. Scott sighed.

"Two hours. That's it."

* * *

Sorry my chapters are so short. I have a little writer's block.

This is my third week of school

Please review.


	33. Chapter 33

The two hours were up and the X-Men stood outside the palace.

"How are we going to do this?" asked Regan.

"I say we just barge in there and beat the shit out of Magneto and everyone else who stands in our way," said Wanda.

"Not a good idea," said Jean. "Knowing Magneto, everything in that palace in metal."

"And he's not call Magneto for nothing," said Roberto.

Then the doors opened.

"Be ready for anything," said Scott.

A woman walked out. She had long, black hair and blue eyes. Her costume was blue with a white cape and a white Z on her shirt.

"Who are you?" asked Lorna.

"I am Zaladane," said the woman. "King Magnus is waiting for you all."

"King Magnus?" asked Pietro.

Zaladane nodded. "Follow me."

The followed her inside.

"Yep," said Shiro. "Everything is metal."

"It's like an iron maze here," said Kitty.

They stopped in front of two doors.

"Only Pietro may go in to see King Magnus," said Zaladane.

"No," said Wanda. "Hell no. We all will go in."

"King Magnus wants to speak with Pietro alone."

"It's okay, sis," said Pietro. "I'll be fine."

"Tro, this could be a trap," said Lance.

"I'm sure it is, but I'll still be alright."

"Call us on the comlink if you need anything," said Scott.

Pietro nodded.

"Follow me," said Zaladane.

Pietro now stood alone in front of the doors. He inhaled, then exhaled. He pushed the doors open and walked in.

Magneto sat in his thrown like a king. He smiled at the sight of Pietro.

"Hello, Son."

* * *

Zala Dane AKA Zaladane is from the Earth-616 comics. She is a Mutate, not a Mutant. She is a master sorceress who can manipulate the forces of magic for a variety of effects, including the control of the minds of others and limited energy projection. In the comics, she once stole and temporarily possessed Polaris' superhuman power to manipulate magnetic forces.

Zaladane claims to be Magneto's daughter and Polaris' sister. No one knows if that's true. Some say she is, some say she isn't. I don't know if she's older or younger then Lorna.

Please leave a review.


	34. Chapter 34

"I haven't seen you for months," said Magneto. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," said Pietro. "Charles was fine too until you fucked up his mind and put him in that coma!"

"What? I did no such thing, Pietro. Perhaps-"

"Don't deny it! I know you did it! You can act like you've changed and build this paradise, but I know that you are really building an army to go into war! And you had to make sure the Professor didn't stand in your way!"

"Pietro, we Mutants are superior to Humans. It's time we took are rightful place."

"Normal Humans and Mutant Humans don't have to be enemies. We can all live in peace."

"It seem Charles and his X-Men have gotten to you. Brainwashed you into believe such lies."

"I'm not brainwashed. They're right. We don't need to go into war with the Humans."

"I was hoping it didn't have to come to this."

"Come to what?" Then he remembered Zaladane say that Magneto was waiting for him. "Did you expect me to come?"

"Yes. Your friend told me you were coming."

"Which friend?"

"Me."

Betsy showed herself.

"Betsy? What's going on?" asked Pietro.

"King Magnus came to me. He said if I joined him, I would be the Princess of Genosha. You can be a prince, Pietro. You and I can be together in this paradise."

"How many times can I make myself clear? I don't like you! I love Rogue! I don't want to be Prince of Genosha! I don't want to fight Humans! I want to be an X-Man and fight evil and protect innocents! No matter what they are!"

Pietro retched for his comlink and tried to contact the others.

"Guys! Magneto-!"

Paralyzer zapped the comlink out of Pietro's hands.

The rest of the Acolytes surrounded him.

"No," whispered Pietro.

* * *

Please review.


	35. Chapter 35

Rogue and the others were being treated. Whatever they wanted, they got.

"I love it here!" said Bobby.

"This place has it own spa!" said Kitty, wearing a robe with matching slipper.

Lance, Roberto, and Shiro were playing video games on a huge HD plasma screen. Scott, Jean, Sam, and Regan were getting massages. Kurt was eating all his favorite foods. Wanda watched Evan skate board. Lorna and Hisako got their nails done.

"Rogue, why aren't you enjoying yourself?" asked Kitty.

"Something doesn't feel right," said Rogue.

Lance's comlink went off.

_"Guys! Magneto-!"_

"Pietro? Pietro, are you there?" asked Lance.

Nothing.

"Pietro!"

"I knew Magneto would do this!" yelled Wanda.

Those who were out of uniform quickly got dressed and they all ran to the thrown room.

"You can not pass!" one of the guards said.

Wanda hexed them all into walls.

Inside the room was Magneto and Betsy.

* * *

Sorry this is so short.

Please leave a review.


	36. Chapter 36

"Betsy?" said Jean. "What are you doing here?"

"It's obvious, isn't it?" said Betsy. "I've joined King Magnus."

"Trator!" yelled Wanda.

"Why are you joining sides with him?" asked Sam.

"So I can have everything I want. Including Pietro."

"As if this will make Pietro fall for you," scoffed Rogue.

Betsy smiled. "Oh, it will."

"What are you talking about?"

"Mastermind is altering Pietro's memories as we speak."

All of their eyes went wide.

"No!" screamed Wanda.

"Yes," said Betsy.

"Magneto, you bastard!" yelled Lance. "How can you do that to your own son?"

"I was for his own good," said Magneto.

"You guys can still join us," said Betsy. "There's no need for us to fight."

"I'm not going to fight you," said Wanda. "I'm going to kill you!"

Betsy sighed. "I expected this from you."

Then Mastermind came flying into the room. She landed on the floor, unconscious.

"What?" said Magneto.

Pietro walked in, smirking.

"I'm too fast to be brainwashed," was all he said.

* * *

I apologize about my short chapters. I have so many story ideas in my head.

And because of that I'm having trouble thinking about this story.

Leave a review.


	37. Chapter 37

Rogue ran to Pietro and wrapped her arms around his neck and kissed him.

"I'm glad you're okay."

"Nothing can hurt or brainwash Quicksilver. I'm too fast."

"I always knew you were too fast for your brain," smirked Wanda.

Pietro laughed.

Magneto frowned.

"Pietro, you are a fool."

"No, Father. _You _are the fool."

"Acolytes, attack!"

The Acolytes entered.

"Which one of you killed Eddie?" demanded Hisako.

"Was he the boy with orange hair and could fly?" asked Paralyzer. "If he was, then I killed him. And it was fun doing so."

Hisako powered up into her armor and attacked Paralyzer.

"I'm gonna rock this joint!" said Lance.

"Enough with the stupid puns," said Scott.

"They're not stupid. They're cool."

"No, they're not," said Bobby.

"Never mind," said Pietro. "Just attack!"

* * *

Please leave a review.


	38. Chapter 38

Betsy telekineticly lifted Rogue and threw her into against a wall.

Rogue slide down and picked herself up.

"You can't beat me," said Betsy. "Just give up."

"Hell no, bitch!"

"Don't call me a bitch!"

"Bitch! Slut! Whore!"

"Shut up!"

Hisako was on top of Paralyzer, punching him till he was bleeding.

"Stop, Hisako!" shouted Shiro. "You'll kill him! You're not a killer!"

Hisako stopped, panting.

Bobby made an ice wall to block Black Tom's wooden blasts.

"That ice wall won't save you," mocked Black Tom. "I'll find a way to bring it down."

Scott blasted Tom in the chest. Tom was knocked unconscious.

"You were saying?" asked Sam.

Rogue was able to absorb Betsy. The British traitor felt to the floor.

All the Acolytes were defeated.

"Where's Magneto?" asked Lorna.

"I'll find him," said Pietro.

* * *

Please review.


	39. Chapter 39

Magneto was out on the balcony, watching over Genosha.

"It's a beautiful site," said Pietro.

He walked over, next to his father.

"It is, isn't it," said Magneto.

"This place really is paradise. Why ruin it?"

"I'm trying to make the whole world like this."

"You ask too much of the world."

"I just want to make the world a better place for you."

"Do me and everyone else a favor. Don't. Everytime you try to make things better for me, you end up making it worse."

"Tell me, Pietro, why did you choice Charles's dream over mine?"

"It sounds better for our kind. You dream just doesn't sound right. I don't want war. I want peace."

"You've made up your mind."

"I have. I'm going back to the mansion. And if you start a war, I will fight you."

Pietro had his back to Magneto.

"Goodbye, Father."

Pietro ran to the others and they went home.

* * *

I'm trying to end this fast. I just can't think of anything else for this story.

Too many ideas for other stories are in my head.

The next chapter will be the last..

Please leave a review.


	40. Chapter 40

Wildcat-Are you still reading this? You haven't reviewed since chapter 28.

Enjoy this chapter.

* * *

The X-Men returned to the mansion.

"How's the Professor?" asked Jean.

"He's awake now," said Ororo.

"Can we see him?" asked Scott.

While the others went to see the Prof., Pietro and Rogue went to Pietro's room.

"Have I told you how lucky I am to have you?" asked Rogue.

"No," said Pietro. "Why?"

"Because you never left me. Betsy tried to make you her boyfriend so many times, but you stayed loyal to me."

"Why would I leave you? You're the best thing that's ever happened to me."

Rogue smiled. "I'm glad you didn't get brainwashed."

"Same here, babe."

Seven Years Later

And so Magneto ended up not starting a war with the humans. Pietro continued to be an X-Man and when he got older, he and Rogue got married.

It's funny how everything happened. First he was a Brotherhood Boy. Then an Acolyte. Then finally an X-Man.

And now. . .

"Pietro," said Rogue.

"Yes, dear?" asked Pietro.

"You're going to be a father."

* * *

I'm done. I know I could have done better with this story, but I have a lot on my mind right now.

If any of you think you can rewrite this or any of my other stories better, give it a shot.

And no, I'm not going to make a sequel for this short. This series is over.

Thanks for reading.


End file.
